No lo llames amor, llámalo
by mimiSwc
Summary: La fina línea entre el amor y la amistad a veces es borrosa ¿Qué hacer cuando aquello que creías seguro empieza a derrumbarse? . AU Drabbles. Todos humanos.


Disclaimer: RotG no me pertenece.

* * *

No lo llames amor, llámalo...

...Dolor.

Dolía mucho, aquel sentimiento de desolación se había instalado con fuerza en su corazón desde hacía ya mucho tiempo pero aquel día en especial dolía con asombrosa fuerza. Su corazón se retorcía mientras palpitaba con rapidez, parecía avisarle de que algo iba a ir mal.

Se suponía que iba a ser el día más feliz del año, aquel día cumplía 17 años y sus padres habían decidido dejarle celebrar con sus amigos su cumpleaños hasta que el día acabase. Y así había hecho, todos sus mejores amigos se habían reunido en el el lago, llevaban puestos su trajes de baño y entre globos y risas le deseaban buena suerte y un año estupendo a la joven. Pero ella no se sentía completa, ni feliz. sonreía por cortesía y esperando no preocupar a sus amigos, ellos lo habían notado pero silenciaron su labios porque sabían la razón,porque sabían que aquel día debían estar todos pero alguien no había cumplido su promesa.

la mañana había dado paso a la tarde y la tarde al anochecer y poco a poco los invitados se iban marchando a sus hogares hasta que solo quedaron dos personas. Ella y su mejor amigo.

-Es hora de irnos Toothie.- El muchacho que la acompañaba se situó delante de ella y con su mano derecha masajeaba con dulzura su hombro.

Ella solo miraba el suelo en silencio sin decir nada, parecía concentrada mientras esperaba algo.

-Toothie...- Lo volvió a intentar y esta vez si obtuvo respuesta.

-Vete tú, Aster, yo me quedaré aquí un ratito más...- En ningún momento alzó la mirada del suelo.

-No voy a dejarte sola.- Estaba preocupado por su amiga y se iba a negar dejarla sola en aquel lugar.

-Aster, está bien, puedes irte.- Toothiana removió su hombro hasta que la mano de su amigo se resbaló hasta su antebrazo. - Por favor- le rogó.

El chico pareció dudar pero sabía que su amiga era tan testaruda como él y que jamás cambiaría de idea.

-Esta bien...En cuanto llegues a casa, llámame, ¿Vale?- la chica solo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y entonces él se marcho, también.

Se había quedado sola en aquel lugar, sentada en el frío y duro suelo con el sol casi poniente. No sabía como sentirse, dolida, decepcionada...

Habían pasado muchos años desde que se conocieron, casi diez... ella tenía 8 cuando en un día frío de invierno él entró con fuerza por la puerta de clase, ella, que estaba en primera fila junto a la puerta, lo miró y el la miraba también, entonces el niño le sonrió con la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca, grande, blanca y sincera. La deslumbró totalmente y desde ese día su corazón pertenecía al niño de ojos traviesos.

Pero aquel día él no había aparecido.

Toothiana se removió en su sitio, se abrazaba a las piernas y escondía su cabeza entre ellas. Aunque era verano el viento soplaba fresco por la noche y ella apenas llevaba un vestido de gasa.

El sol ya casi había desaparecido, pronto serían las diez de la noche y ella se comenzaba a cansar de esperar allí sola. se sentía triste y su corazón parecía querer llorar con ella, había cumplido diecisiete años pero aún seguía llorando cada vez que él sin querer la rechazaba. ¿Cómo explicar que le dolía que la mirara a ella mientras suspiraba por otra? ¿Cómo explicar esos celos que se adueñaban de ella cuando con otro nombre la llamaba? _ese_ nombre... Era tan doloroso, tan cruel... por el día era la mejor amiga, la chica amable y divertida, a ojos de otros era la chica perfecta, inteligente, dulce y amable y divertida, era perfecta para todos menos para él, y él, para ella, era su todo.

Y entonces llegaba la noche, como aquella, en la que no podía seguir aparentando ser perfecta cuando lo único por lo que te levantas cada mañana ilusionada no te mira, no te habla solo piensa en otra y para él solo existe otra.

Ya comenzaba a levantarse, sus piernas estaban adoloridas pero ni por asomo se asemejaba al dolor que sentía dentro de ella. Él la había olvidado. Pero de pronto; cuando ella comenzaba a tomar su camino, escuchó su nombre desde lejos y su corazón dio un salto de vida.

-¡TOTHIANA!- Era él, el único. su todo. Esa era su voz y sin esperar un segundo más se giró sonriente, porque él era capaz de cambiar su mundo con una sola palabra, una sola mirada...

-¡Jack!- Jack se acercaba a ella, había estado corriendo al parecer pues su respiración era acelerada.

-¡Lo siento mucho Tooth!- Su mirada apenada la atravesó, la desarmó por completo y sin querer ya sonreía.

-No importa, Ya est..- El destino había parecido ser indulgente, él había ido hasta allí, no la había olvidado.

Pero a veces, aunque creemos lo contrario, el destino no está a nuestro favor.

-¡Lo siento mucho Tooth, en serio! Pero cuando te lo cuente lo entenderás- el chico cambió su pena por entusiasmo, su voz se notaba alegre y feliz.- Rapunzel me pidió...- Fin del sueño, regreso a la realidad.

Había dejado de escuchar, debía suponerlo; había estado con ella, aquel día, el día de su cumpleaños... ¿no se suponía que eran los mejores amigos? ¿que ninguno olvidaría al otro por nadie? a quien trataba de engañar...

Y casi sin notarlo, mientras el joven de bellas facciones hablaba de la chica de sus sueños un ya conocido sentimiento se instalaba en lo más profundo de su ser. ODIO. y no venía solo.

ODIO, frustración resentimiento, dolor, sufrimiento... rota. así es como se sentía, rota y frágil, su corazón acaba de romperse y parecía que cada trocito se clavaba en su piel para recordarle que estaba sola, que él ya no la quería, que él nunca lo había hecho. Entonces con el poco orgullo que le había quedado, sacando fuerzas que parecían inexistentes dio media vuelta, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de amargura y ella se negaba a dejarlas salir aunque ardieran como fuego en sus ojos.

-Adiós, Jack.- Su voz había hecho un último intento, y casi agotando sus fueras se despidió del muchacho

El chico, que no entendía nada el cambió repentino de su amiga, se preocupó. Pobre iluso, sin darse cuenta había dañado a la única persona que lo amaba sin condiciones, sin esperar nada a cambio, sin querer había desterrado a la muchacha de su corazón y la había abandonado en la oscuridad del rechazo. Pobre iluso enamorado, tan egoísta, tan idólatra... ¿Esperabas que aquel ángel de ojos magenta escuchara tu devoción por otra?

-Tooth, espera...¡ESPERA!- Comenzó a desesperarse, la chica no le contestaba, solo seguía su camino sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué había hecho? Intentó pararla cogiéndola del brazo pero no espero lo que pasaría.

-¡SUÉLTAME!, NO ME TOQUES.- La chica no podía más, quería salir corriendo y huir de allí, y cuando sintió la mano mano del muchacho en su brazo se sintió arder al tactoy casi sin querer le había gritado y removido su brazo con brusquedad y entonces sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sus piernas habían seguido el instinto de su corazón y ella corrió y corrió hasta sentirse lejos de aquella presencia que tanto la había dañado.

Él sin embargo se había quedado pasmado en el suelo, con el brazo en el aire, sus rostro pálido había emblanquecido más ante la reacción de la chica, ella jamás lo había rechazado de esa manera, jamás se había negado a su tacto...

Entonces, en el silencio de la noche lo escuchó, algo se había roto, algo entre lo más profundo de su alma se había quebrado.

* * *

Holas a todos y a todas! :D Estoy aquí con otro nuevo fic, juas xD Este será dedicado a la frostbite week juasjuas (19-26 M) llego un poco tarde ^^Uu peeeeero ya lo compensaré.

Quiero aclarar que este fanfic se trata de una especie de drabbles encadenados sin orden cronológico.O sea se entrelazan entre sí pero el capítulo posterior no tiene por qué ser la continuación del anterior xD Algo extraño.

Espero vuestras opiniones y sabed que vuestras ideas son siempre bienvenidas :)

PD: a los que leéis mi otro Fanfiction no os asustéis porque no subo, no LO he hecho porque tenía mi semana de exámenes finales, ahora que ya estoy "libre" puedo dedicarme a terminar el capitulo que toca y lo subiré enseguida. :3

XOXOXO!


End file.
